


waking up in vegas (at night)

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Storymas 2018 [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Future Fic, Las Vegas, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: Michael didn’t want to leave bed. Not even to get dinner.





	waking up in vegas (at night)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “touristy city”. Sequel to [on the way to vegas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885077).

Vegas was one of Luke’s favorite places when he wanted to get away for a few days. It was a place he could go to relax, let loose. Well, at least he could have if his fiancé had let him leave their room.

“Mikey, babe,” he said as he ran his fingers through his fiancé’s hair. “We should get up, or we will miss our reservations.”

“Don’ care,” Michael said, words muffled against Luke's chest. “Sleeeeep…”

“But we…” his words were cut off as Michael unseeingly slapped a hand over his face. “Well, okay, sleep it is. Food can wait.”


End file.
